Changes
by MintMeow
Summary: At the age of 20, still in university, after only 4 months of being married, Haruhi gets big news which will cause big changes in her life. How will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

...

''6 weeks along.''

Haruhi felt as if her whole body was slowly crumbling into tiny pieces as she heard those words coming out of the doctors mouth. At the age of 20, still at university, married for only 4 months she had received the news that she would become a mother. The doctor, taking his papers and shuffling them let out a long sigh before going to his computer. ''That is all. Come visit me again in four weeks.''

Haruhi pale and petrified let out a gently nod before getting up. As she began to walk out, she felt her fingers getting cold and it was as her whole body began to shake. Clutching the door for support, she gained a stare from her doctor.

''Are you... okay miss?'' He asked, his voice sounding soft and sympathetic.

Closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh she gave herself a second or so to calm herself down before answering the doctors question. ''Yes, thank you.''

As she walked out of the hospital, she gently pushed her back onto a wall as she began to put her hand up to her left eye, wanting to stop the tears she knew would begin to form at the corner of eyes.

Never in her life had she felt so frightened. After numerous of attempts, he finally got her to agree to become his wife. At the age of 19 the both of them were engaged, at the age of 20 she became Mrs. Suoh and now 4 months later, she receives the news she is carrying his child. Her dream of becoming a lawyer in memory of her beloved deceased mother would have to be on hold and she did not want that.

After some minutes of collecting her thoughts together and self-soothing herself she stood up and began walking alway from the hospital. Pausing, she took one last breath and put her hand on her stomach. Her hazel eyes slowly wondering down to look at her still flat stomach.

_''I'm actually... I'm actually going to become a mother...''_

_..._

Hello! I wrote a previous story like this one, haha! XD

This won't be very long and each chapter will be very short but I hope you enjoy what there is!

I know for my one-shot I said I don't care all that much if I got reviews or not but for this one I do care.

I'll finish even if I get zero reviews but I hope to get at least one. ._.


	2. Chapter 2

...

''I mustn't get ill. I mustn't get ill..'' Haruhi repeated in her head, attempting to make the ill feeling she felt creeping up her throat to leave, as she was in class about to take a exam. Feeling a hand lightly touch her shoulder caused her train of thought to be quickly interpreted.

''Are you okay? It seemed as if your were just about to get ill...'' Her fellow classmate asked with a anxious expression.

Feeling her stomach begin to turn and feeling more nauseous by the second, she shook her head rapidly before practically jumping off her seat to rush to the nearest by restroom.

XXX

Having to leave university early due to becoming ill, Haruhi was forced to go back home. Walking through the street's she felt so useless. So useless and stupid. If she couldn't even take her exam while only 6 weeks pregnant, how would she every manage with a tiny needy baby crying? ''Tiny little baby, crying in the middle of the night...'' She harshly whispered under her breath. Feeling her palms beginning to get sweaty while thinking more and more of the subject she decided to drop the subject for a while to calm herself.

Just as she was about to arrive home, she heard a familiar voice.

''Haruhi?'' She heard before two arms wrapped around her to give her a hug. Turning around to see who it was, she realized it was Mei.

''I haven't seen you since you left for your honeymoon!'' Haruhi replied to Mei's happy gesture with a light smile and invited her over in which she gladly accepted.

XXX

After having talked with Mei for a bit over a hour, Haruhi had in all pretty much forgotten all her worries and even about her pregnancy. Though, when looking through her past calls on her cellphone and seeing her call to the doctor, she was brought harshly back to reality in which even Mei took notice.

''What happened between you and Tamaki that your so anxious?'' She asked jokingly before biting into a big piece of cake.

''W-What do you mean...?'' She asked nervously being afraid she would figure out the true reason. It had just been just two days since she herself had received the news, and she wasn't ready for others to know yet.

Mei's eyes turned wide when seeing Haruhi's reaction. ''Wait, is there really actually something going on between you?'' As she said this, a somewhat teasey smile appeared on her face.

Her sudden gestures caused Haruhi to blush brightly, ''No! Not all!'' She yelled embarrassed waving her arms in a defensive matter.

''Is that so?'' Mei asked. Seeing how Haruhi didn't want to talk about it, she drooped the subject to gain a big sigh from Haruhi.

Putting her hands in her lap she looked down, ''Can, can you promise not to tell Tamaki?'' Her voice beginning to shake.

Mei kept a serious stare to hear what Haruhi was about to tell her.

''I'm preg-'' Haruhi take a deep breath and continued, ''I'm going to become a mother.''

''Like your... pregnant?'' She asked and received a steady, slow nod from Haruhi.

Hearing how Haruhi was now pregnant, she herself needed a moment for herself. Getting up she let out a little laugh to let out the tension.

''But like haven't you two only been married for like 5 months? Mei said in a loud voice as she sat right back down next to Haruhi causing Haruhi to get anxious again.

Putting her head down she bit her lip before replying to Mei's question, ''4 months actually.''

Seeing Haruhi's nervousness, Mei became serious again and as this happen, the room grew quiet as Haruhi tried to keep herself calm and as Mei thought of what should be said next.

''Are... you not happy about this...?''' Mei asked in a somewhat soft voice, attempting to be sympathetic and help Haruhi feel better about the situation.

Feeling as her heartbeat raised she took a second before answering the question, ''No.'' She began, and feeling her body become cold and weak again her fingers began shaking but she did her best and continued on, ''I'm still in university and have years to go but now a baby in the picture? How will I take care of a 7 week old baby crying in the middle of the night and study for exams?''

Mei held a sad expression as she heard that from her friend and gave Haruhi a gloom expression, ''You wouldn't so happen to be thinking...'' Her voice trailed off and gave herself a second to continue on. ''Abortion.'' she whispered.

''Abortion?'' Haruhi asked with her head down taping her fingers one by one on her lap, trying to get rid of the lump she felt growing in her throat. ''Of course not.'' She said in a serious tone looking up at Mei, who sat back a bit in defensive. ''I respect this child and will do whatever I have to to keep this child healthy through out the pregnancy but it's just that...''' Feeling the lump in her throat get bigger, she began to make sobbing noise's as she spoke, ''It's just that I loved my mother so much but then she grew ill and passed away so I decided I wanted to be a lawyer like her and so, I worked hard. I studied hard and got a scholarship to a famous high school, even studied in america for a year, and got into a good university for this _one_ dream.'' Taking a deep breath and exhaling a sob she went on, ''Now I'm going to have a baby and this huge dream I've been working so hard for will have to be put on hold for such a long time.'' Felling tears rolling down her cheeks and practically choking on her sobs, she gained a puzzled stare from Mei. Feeling ashamed of what she was about to say she clenched her right hand's fingers onto her tea cups handle and looking down she used her left hand and started taping her left hand's finger finger slowly one by one on her lap. ''I know this is incredibly mean for me to say but it would have been better if...'' she decided to say nothing as she put her cold hand on her face.

''If what?'' Mei asked curiously and suddenly causing Haruhi to let out another sigh.

''It's getting late and Tamaki is suppose to be coming home...'' Haruhi said, giving Mei the hint she wanted her to leave.

Giving her a big sigh Mei got up and before leaving out the door she yelled, ''Call me when he gets the news!''

XXX

Laying her head against her and husbands bedroom wall she closed her hazel eyes gently as she roughly patted her stomach with her left hand. ''This child...''' She whispered heavily still patting at the flat stomach. ''It's still months away before it's due to be born but look at all the stress It's caused me at only 6 weeks. Perhaps It would have...'' Feeling her eyelids begin to close on there own she did her best to finish her sentence, ''Even if this is cruel to say, It would have been better never conceived...'' She whispered while putting her left arm back to her side and slowly sliding her head to side trying to find a more comfortable position.

''Eh Haruhi?'' A loud confused Tamaki asked causing her to quickly stand up. Laughing he attempted to lean in and kiss her but just as he was about to kiss her cheek, she stood up embarrassed and feeling as her face turned red out of embarrassment she covered her face quickly. ''Haruhi?'' Tamaki began to ask seriously. ''What's wrong?'' Haruhi shook her head and as he attempted to touch her she moved away a bit causing him to ask again. ''Haruhi? Why are you not wanting to talk to me? Haruhi answer me!'' His yells became louder and he touches her neck lightly causing her to jump a little and turn to look at him.

''Why didn't you wanna talk to me?''

After getting over her embarrassment and remembering that she had just told Mei the big news, she had decided it was also the appropriate time to tell her husband the news. Sighing a tiny sigh she began to try and do her best to give him to news.

''It's just that, uhm you see...''' Haruhi realized looking away a bit from Tamaki might help the situation a bit as she felt herself getting even more anxious and nervous when looking at him straight in the eye. Though that was a bit of a hard task considering whenever she would attempt to look away just a bit away, her face would be turned by Tamaki's hand to look back.

''Just tell me what's wrong!'' Tamaki yelled with worry in his voice. ''Did someone hurt you, did someone steal something from you, did someone say something to you?'' He gasped and began to bite his index's finger nails nervously as he thought of all of horrible possibilities that could have happened to her.

As Tamaki rambled on the familiar nauseous feeling began to take over Haruhi's body once again. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it in she panicky covered her mouth and rushed past Tamaki to run to the bedroom bathroom.

''Haruhi wait! Where are you going?'' Tamaki quickly asked grabbing the back of her shirt. Haruhi rushing to the restroom pushed him away harshly and continued to rush to the bathroom that was attached right next to the master bedroom before it was too late.

Running after her he could begin to hear the reason she rushed to the bathroom and walking in he found his wife with her head over the toilet. She looked up at her husband with wide eyes, ''Why did you come in here?'' She asked annoyed.

''Because I care for you!'' Tamaki said, his voice sounding weak and soft as he felt somewhat hurt at his wife's annoyance toward him.

''I didn't say you could come in!'' She snapped and gave her husband a somewhat pouty expression. Ignoring his wife's yells he laid next to her and gave her a small smile. Wanting to get it over with and wanting to avoid all of Tamaki's up-coming questions she deiced she had no choice but to tell the news at that very moment. Feeling incredibly anxious and feeling her heartbeat race once again she took a long deep breath and closed her eyes tightly.

''Tamaki, I'm pregnant.'' She said and looked up at her husband. Not knowing what to say next she just looked at her husband and waited for a response from him. Her big hazel eyes filled with nervousness and fear, her hands so cold they began to fell numb, her breath becoming heavier and colder, her shoulders becoming tense as she waited for his answer.

Grabbing his wife's hand he hugged her tightly next to himself, ''We're having a baby!'' He yelled in the most cheerful loudest voice she could imagine. Looking at her blank face with a huge smile he kissed her frigidly lips. And putting his hand on her belly he began to stroke it lovingly. ''Isn't this great, Haruhi?'' His eyes were gleaming, his face with a wide happy smile, his whole body felt warm. He was so happy. His wife whom he loved so much was carrying his child in her. Their child. How could he not be happy?

Seeing how happy he was despite that she herself really was not happy at all she didn't want to ruin his happy mode and simply nodded and agreed to every thing he said.

...

This is like the quickest update ever, huh?

Ugh this chapter was hard to write because I was having trouble adding details. Choppy writing = X_X

Well review and hopefully this wasn't too terrible.

I'm so happy I got two reviews for chapter one so please keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

...

A now 17 weeks pregnant Haruhi waited in the waiting room with Tamaki to be called in by the doctor for her now second ultrasound. Forced to listen to Tamaki's non-stop talking, she began to become more restless and restless by the second as she felt a painful headache slowly approach her. Putting her index fingers to her forehead she began to massage her forehead to attempt to get rid of the irritating headache she felt that came upon her from her husband's non-stop rambling and from having had to wait so long. Turning to look at the clock behind her wanting to see how long exactly she had been waiting she continued to pretend to listen to her husband's non-stop talking. Squinting her eyes to look at the small clock above her she discovered they both had been wanting a whole 40 minutes causing her to let out a tiny tired sigh.

''I'll be right back.'' She told her husband as she was about to ask the reason why she had to wait so long but right as she was about to ask, her name was finally called. Feeling her husband put his hand into her's she looked up at him as he smiled gently down at her before they both walked into the doctor's office for Haruhi's ultrasound.

XXX

Climbing onto the blue table, Haruhi began to lift her shirt up as told revealing the round belly she was growing. Feeling the ultrasound technician beginning to spread the cold gel on her stomach, she flinched a bit causing her husband to protectively grab his hand in hers. Looking to her right to look up at him she kept her hand locked in with his. ''I'm fine.'' She said before turing back to watch the technician roll a small toll on her lower stomach.

''There's your baby!"' The technician excitedly said while pointing to the tiny monitor. Haruhi not being able to see the picture exactly clear put her head up while hearing Tamaki's excited squeals. Putting her head up until she could see the picture that was her child she could hear the technician talk of the child's growth and Tamaki's thrilled and ecstatic voice. Hearing this, Haruhi began to feel that familiar anxious feeling come over. This was truly real. Inside of her there was a real child growing inside of her that she would give birth to and take care of for years and years to come. Not even hearing the technician or Tamaki talk anymore Haruhi was too caught up in her own thoughts but a excited Tamaki brought her back into reality.

''Haruhi, it's time to go!'' Tamaki said as he locked his hand into her's. Replying to his excited voice and gestures she nodded and rolled down her shirt back down and got off the table with the help of Tamaki.

Walking out of the doctor's office hand in hand Haruhi looked at the ultrasound photographs while Tamaki continued on with his non-stop talking.

''And you know the technician said we could find out the gender in the next ultrasound!' Tamaki said, his voice sounding high pitched from his over excitement.

Catching Haruhi's attention she looked up at him, her face filled with curiosity now, ''Do you wanna find out the gender?''

Squealing another excited squeal he jumped in front of her and shook his head swiftly, ''No!'' He answered quickly to Haruhi's surprise. Putting his hand on her belly his smile grew bigger, ''I already know the gender!'' Now stroking at her belly he continued on, ''It's a cute little boy and I'm sure of it-!'' He said proudly and confidently. Hating to break his mood, Haruhi just nodded and agreed with everything he said.

XXX

Now in class, Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt it was hard to keep them open with how tired she was currently feeling. Now in the second trimester at 17 weeks, morning sickness had luckily stopped but now in the second trimester as her belly began to expand, she felt it hard to find a conformable position to sleep in and therefore unable to sleep. Deciding to give up as she felt it was too much she laid her head down on the desk and felt her eyelids closing by themselves. About to fall asleep despite being in class, she was interrupted by something somewhat odd that immediately woke her up. Putting her hand on her belly, she felt light flutters and tickles in her lower stomach. Shrugging it off, she ignored it but felt it once more and putting her hand on her stomach again she began to unconsciously stroke it as she thought about what it could be when realizing perhaps it could be the baby beginning to move. _''Is... Is it actually moving now?'' _She thought but waiting for the next few minutes to see if she would feel something again she felt nothing and decided to ignore it.

XXX

After two weeks filled with non-stop assignments due and exams, a now 19 weeks pregnant exhausted Haruhi quickly returned to home after classes were dismissed. Putting the key through the keyhole she opened the door to the two story house, and immediately heard a loud voice run through her ears.

''Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, his voice filled with excitement and ecstatic.

''Oh, Hi...'' Haruhi said with her voice sounding exactly the opposite from her husband's excited and loud voice. Putting her bag on the couch she went to the kitchen wanting to get something to eat but went to find her former fellow host club members Hikaru and Karou sitting on the kitchen behind Tamaki. ''Hu- Eh?'' She yelled out, having had no idea they would be over. Wanting to come home and being able to relax a bit by herself, she realized that would be quite a difficult task with them over now, causing her to let out a tiny groan as she sat down on the chair next to Tamaki. Putting their elbows on the table Hikaru and Karou both gave her a teasey smile, ''And why does it matter if we're here?'' Hikaru asked taping his fingers on the kitchen table.

_''These two really haven't changed all that much since high school...''_ Haruhi thought with her head down and with a somewhat annoyed look on her hidden face. Looking back up she laid her head on the table. ''No, it's not that I don't want you here it just so far this pregnancy, has been really tiring and just wanted time to rest.''

''Your almost 5 months, now aren't you? Oh! Can't you find out whether it's a boy or girl soon?'' Karou asked but before Haruhi got the chance to even open her mouth, Tamaki jumped into the conversation. ''We don't need to find out because I already know the gender!'' He stated confidently. ''It's a little boy! Haruhi and I are having son and that's for sure! We don't need it do be _confirmed_.'' Tamaki said with his thumb and left index finger wrapped around his chin while nodding and having a grin on his face as he sat back down.

''And what makes you think your so sure?'' Hikaru and Karou both shouted causing Tamaki's calm confident expression to become one of annoyance and jumping off his seat he stood up with his middle fingers pointed towards both Hikaru and Karou with a determined look on his face. Knowing the argument would go on for a while, Haruhi decided to ignore it and got up to get a cup of tea but as soon as she was about to stand up a familiar feeling approached her. Feeling the tingly feeling in her stomach she quickly sat back down. Putting her hand on her belly she began to continue feeling the tingly feeling as if there was a butterfly flying around her stomach. Putting her hand on her belly she felt the feeling get stronger in which she knew for sure it was indeed her child moving inside her.

Having her hand on her stomach and a concerned look on her face, Tamaki quickly took notice and finished his argument and rushed to Haruhi's side. ''My love!'' Tamaki yelled franticly but tripped in front of Haruhi on a banana peel Hikaru threw out as he saw Tamaki running towards towards Haruhi. Hearing the twins laughing hysterical Tamaki decided to ignore it and quickly got up to Haruhi. With worry on his face he put his hand on her stomach but as his did that his face grew a big smile. ''Is that the baby moving? When did you first feel it?'' He asked her while constantly looking down at her stomach and looking back up at her.

''Y...Yeah. I felt a tingly feeling like this about two weeks ago but I wasn't exactly sure if it was it moving or not so I just shrugged it off.'' Hearing this the twins rushed to Haruhi causing Tamaki to lose track of his thoughts. Pushing Tamaki aside they quickly got in front of Haruhi ''Can we feel it too?'' They chimed together while keeping Tamaki away with their feet. Getting embarrassed with the twins sudden gestures Haruhi kept quiet and kept her hand on her belly. Suddenly, Tamaki grabbed the twins by the waist and pulled them to the ground and attempting to stand back up he was pulled right back down by the twins. Seeing as they were too busy fighting, Haruhi saw this as a good chance to escape and run upstairs.

XXX

Laying down that night next to her husband Haruhi still felt her hand somehow glued to her belly, taking it off she began to reflect. She had accepted it. She would have a child and became a mother at the age of 21 and when she is still in university no matter how much she didn't want it. No matter how much she worried about balancing taking care of a child and studying for exams and completing assignments it would still happen. She had accepted it. Also, now in her second trimester she began to think more of motherhood which brought some new worries to her. Would she be a good mother? Would she be supportive enough? Would the child feel comfortable to speak to her of it's troubles and own worries? And lastly, would she be loving enough? The third one was her biggest worry of all three. She wasn't a person who showed very much physical love nor or a person who constantly tells a person how much she loves him or her. And when women receive the news, that they will become mothers they are suppose to be joyous and happy and instantly happy and love their child. She was the complete opposite. She was completely petrified. Not only that but not in the whole time she's been pregnant has she felt any real connection or strong love towards the baby inside her. She even said it would had been better had the child never been convinced. What kinda loving mother thinks that? Beginning to feel tears form in her eyes from all these worries and thoughts she decided to ignore them for the rest of the night and tried and get as much sleep as possible.

...

This took hours to write. Comedy is sorta a challenge for me to write so it was kinda difficult writing Hikaru and Karou tease and mess around withTamaki. I know it's not the best but if it was somewhat decent a review would be nice and I'd appreciate one.


	4. Chapter 4

...

Finding it difficult to turn the page of her textbook as the pages were stuck together she put her finger to her tongue to wet it just a tiny bit to help turn the page. Turning the page, she found the next set of problems she was assigned to do quite hard, causing her to groan a bit as she laid a bit back in her chair and closed her eyes, but quickly re-opened them as she felt a hand rest itself of the round swollen belly she had in her 6th month of pregnancy.

''Oh, hi Tamaki.'' Haruhi said, a tiny smile appearing on the side on her face but quickly her happy friendly expression faded when Tamaki began to pester her in which she replied with a groan as she slammed her head down on the desk.

''Are you hungry? Are you tired?'' He asked with a loud voice causing Haruhi to cover her ear and flinch. ''Do you want me to go out and buy something for you and the baby? Are you tired? Why don't you go rest?'' Not being able to hold his worry in, he began to make nervous squeals in between his questions. Hearing his pestering and wanting to not hear it, Haruhi began to tap her fingers on the desk trying to distract herself from her husband's rambling. Though Tamaki quickly took notice in this and began to tug at her arm and started whining high-pitched whines, ''Haruhi, why aren't you answering? Aren't you hungry? What if the baby is hungry? Aren't your tired? You are pregnant after all and need a certain amount of sleep.'' He said in a serious tone. Looking up she gave him a skeptical look, ''No, I'm fine and the baby is fine! I'm not tired at all and I just ate a hour ago; I'm not hungry what so ever. Now as you can see, I need to finish this assignment.'' She said with a serious tone and hearing her husband sniffles and cries she ignored them as she stood back up on her chair and opened her textbook to continue working on her assignment.

After minutes of crying and whining of trying to persuade Haruhi to agree to do what he wanted, he realized Haruhi not matter much how he tried would refuse. Realizing this he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her belly In which Haruhi replied with a befuddled stare while raising her left eyebrow up. Finally leaving the room, Haruhi sighed a sigh of relief and felt more relaxed to continue her work.

XXX

Finally finishing her assignment, she closed her textbook and standing up with the support of the edge of her desk she grabbed her textbook and carefully put her book back into her book bag. Standing back up to walk downstairs she paused for a moment and moving her hazel eyes down she looked at her ballooned stomach. Wrapping her hands around the bump she began to feel the baby inside beginning to kick restlessly. Her bump was quite big now as she was in her last week of the second trimester and the size of her belly was comparable to about the size of a large watermelon.

Hearing a vase brake and hearing a loud shriek from her husband, Haruhi's thoughts were harshly brought to a stop as she slammed her head into her hand with a groan. Preparing to scold her husband and clean up the mess he made she made her way downstairs.

XXX

Now in her 7th month, Haruhi shuffled along the halls of the store cautiously as she was now unable to see her feet and did not want to trip. Hearing her husband's rambling on Haruhi wondered how he managed to be so enthusiastic all the time. Finding his talking to be quite boring as it was simply the same thing he always talked about, her mind wandered off as she began to look around the store.

As they were in a baby store, Haruhi couldn't help but notice all the other pregnant women around her and quickly noticed something of all them seemed to have in common with each other.

They all looked so incredibly happy.

All of them with sun bright smiles on their faces, all of them filled with laughs and giggles around their husband's, all of them with what seemed to be no worries or stress what so ever.

Noticing this, Haruhi began to feel that familiar feeling of incredible sadness and guilt taking over her emotions. For her, her pregnancy was completely the opposite of happiness since the very beginning. Since the moment she received the news that a infant baby was growing inside her she felt nothing but constant worry and even thinking thoughts such as it would had been better never convinced. She felt no connection or love what so ever towards her baby. For all these other babies it seemed, they would be born into a mother who wanted them and loved them the moment they were told they would be mother. For Haruhi's child, this wouldn't be the case and it's not as if she could force herself to love it. For some people, love isn't something you can force. You can't force yourself to love something to bits to bits and for Haruhi this was the case. It made her for guilty and sad but it was the truth. The complete absolute truth.

Completely caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even felt her husband touching her shoulder in which Tamaki replied with a blank stare but tapping her shoulder once more and a bit harder he was able to get his wife attention in which he then grabbed her to take over to the shopping cart filled with clothes and toys he quickly picked out. Looking through all the clothes and toys she replied with a set of widened eyes. ''All of this? How did you even manage to get all this so quickly?'' This question was replied to with a happy smile. ''I actually just found the cart, and looking through the cart I noticed I liked the clothes and toys.'' Though as Haruhi continued looking through the clothes and toys she realized something and looked up at her husband, ''These are all clothes and toys for a boy; how can you be absolutely sure it's a boy?'' Hearing this, her husband's smile faded and he began to whine, ''Because Haruhi! I just know!'' Now beginning to whine higher pitched whines, Haruhi began to feel glares from others and began blushing embarrassed from the attention she was ganging from her husband's whines. Tapping on his shoulders and nodding to show she agreed with him she quickly whispered, ''Okay I believe you. Now please stop whining.'' Hearing this the blond calmed himself with a smile and grabbing her hand they walked hand in hand to pay for the clothes and toys as Haruhi sighed a sigh of relief.

...

This was another really fast update. It took me two and half days to write but I was literally on the computer for hours and hours. Again, this chapter is hard to write because I'm trying my best to have details and not end up writing something choppy like this,

Haruhi walked down the halls of the stores carefully because her stomach was so big she couldn't see her feet and she did not want to fall.

That is one my biggest fears for my writing. I'd hate my writing to end up similar to the example I just gave you.

I went over it a couple of times, but even when I do that there always ends up being some errors I miss so tell me what I missed. I went back and changed the little errors on the previous chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

...

Now in her first week of her 8th month, Haruhi found it to be difficult task to find a comfortable position to sleep in with the big belly she had. Wanting to see the current time, she stood up a bit in bed. As the clock was a somewhat far away distance away from her, she found herself having to squint her eyes to read the clock clearly. Squinting her eyes she groaned a groan of annoyance as she came to realize it had been two in the morning and she had been awake for the past three hours. Thinking that perhaps a warm glass of milk would sooth her enough to fall asleep, she carefully and slowly got out of bed doing her best to not awake the person sound asleep beside her whom she called her husband.

XXX

Hearing the clock chime Haruhi was startled a bit reading it to discover it was now half past three. Taking one last sip of the milk she had heated up, she put the glass in the sink and quickly washed it before making her way back upstairs.

Walking through the hallway to reach the master room, Haruhi passed by the room that would soon belong to her child. Pausing she put her hand to the door handle and pulling on the door handle she opened the door to reveal the nursery. Turning the light switch on, she walked into the nursery. As Tamaki was still determined their child would be a boy, the room was designed to be for a little boy.

The color scheme was soft. The curtains were a pastel blue with lace trimming. The walls were a sky blue color. The carpeting around the entire nursery was also blue. Inside the crib laid a blue blanket- The whole nursery was blue for a little boy who was excepted to come.

The room was originally done by Tamaki and a certain pair of twins who attempted to complete the task, but the room needed to be re-done as soon as possible as the cabinet drawers were not put in correctly, and would fall off, and there were random spots of the room that were left unpainted.

Remembering this, Haruhi couldn't help but crack a tiny smile with a little giggle. Her husband and her high school friends personalities as adults were just the same as their personalities as high school students. The twins were still mischievous and teased Tamaki as much as they can, and Tamaki always fell for their tricks, and still even at the age of 23 he was still so idiotic and so vigorous when it came to certain things.

Stroking the wooden bars of the crib in the far left corner of the nursery, she began to get more in thought with her thoughts. She began to wonder about _herself_ and _her_ personality. She had believed she did make some growth from the 15 year old girl she once was from when she first opened the doors the host club in music room 3 but there was one thing she believed had still needed to improve. She believed she did not have to ability to show attachment or love to others, and this was a big concern to her as she was about to become a mother in a matter of months. She began to observe the nursery attentively. Soon, this room would be the room of a tiny infant baby. Her tiny infant baby. As she continued looking around the room, this harsh reality was brought to her. Would she be able to handle taking care of the infant baby? Would the child be okay with her as it's mother? How would the child feel growing up with with a mother who felt nothing but constant worry from the moment she received the news she was carrying it in her womb?

As these thoughts raced through her head, she sat down on the rocking chair gently. Her hand glued to her belly and the baby inside kicking inside restlessly as she began to stroke her belly._ ''I'm sorry if I can't take care of you...'' _She quietly whispered while looking down at it, her voice scratchy from the lump she felt growing in her throat. Swallowing to try and get rid of her lump, as she did not want to start crying in the dead of night and awake her husband, she stood up and walked out of the nursery and back into the master bedroom to sleep.

XXX

Now in her last week of her 8 month, Haruhi walked hand in hand with her husband into the gates of the cemetery. Tamaki disagreed with her even leaving the house, as he felt it was too dangerous with her days away from her entering her last month of pregnancy but Haruhi found it necessary to visit her mother's gravestone before giving birth. Walking through the graveyard to reach her mothers grave, Haruhi could begin to feel how pregnant she really was. Her stomach was huge. It had swollen to a size that she didn't think possible. Her entire body was slightly swollen as well. Her hands and feet, especially. She looked like she was going to pop any second. Though being in the graveyard that her mother's gravestone was at seemed to help sooth her.

She always felt so calm going to the graveyard where her mother's gravestone was located. There was always a sweet mist that filled her lungs and there always seemed to be a breeze that she felt entangling itself in her hair. It always just seemed so soothing and relaxing to her.

Reaching the grave, Tamaki grabbed the bed of red roses from his wife's hand and put them on the gravestone, a small smile appearing on her face as he did this. With the support of his hand, Haruhi carefully went down on her knee's and quickly began praying in front of the gravestone with both eyes shut. She began to speak to her mother of how even after a years and years after her passing she still grieved from time to time and her worries about her current situation being pregnant and about give birth for the next few minutes until she heard a voice disrupting her.

''Haruhi? Y-you wanna leave now...? We've been here for over 12 minutes.'' A soft voice said, touching her shoulder and causing her thoughts to come to a halt. Turning to see the blond, Haruhi exhaled a sigh with a nod and with the help of his hand she stood up. Putting her hand into the hand of her husband's she began to walk away hand in hand with him and away from the gravestone. Her mind beginning to get itself wrapped around her thoughts but were soon interpreted again by her husband. Not wanting to look up she nodded showing she was listening and with seeing her grabbed her attention, he continued his conversation with her.

''A.. are you...?'' He paused, his mouth still opened before continuing on, ''Are you truly happy about having a child? To be honest, you've seemed sorta anxious through-out the whole thing.'' He said, his face carrying a blank expression and his voice sounding concerned. With his left hand, he lightly lifted her face up to look at him, wanting to assure she wouldn't just nod and try and change the subject and doing this he quickly discovered the answer to his question as he could feel her hands become cold and her face lose color.

''No. I'm not happy.'' She answered bluntly while taking her hand out of her husband's. ''This pregnancy was something that came too soon. It had only been 3 months since we've been married when it was convinced and I'm still in university.'' She turned away from her husband, not wanting to see the expression he was giving her. ''And not only that but I'm not meant to be a mother.'' Her voice now sounding whiskey and low causing the blond beside her to bend down to her her height in order to hear her clearly. ''When it comes to basic things such as feeding it the right foods or taking care of it when it's sick or bathing it, that won't be a problem at all.'' She shook her head with no sense of confidence. ''But mothers are suppose to do more than just those things. Mothers are suppose to be supportive of their children and give evidence, and show they love their children by kissing and hugging. but I'm not the best person for those things...'' She began feeling tears forming at the edge of her eyes but wiped them away and looked back up at her husband. ''That's why I don't want this baby. I don't want it to be born into a mother who can't be supportive enough or loving enough...'' There was a long silence between them until Tamaki broke that silence with a loud yell causing Haruhi to blush at his sudden gestures towards her.

''Are you really worried about that...? Is that what has been worrying you much?'' He asked, a great big smile covering his face as he grabbed her hand again into his. He brushed his hand on her face wiping away the tears that began to fall, ''Haruhi, you'll be a... great mother. Even if not a person who shows affection to others by kissing and hugging that doesn't make you any less of a person. You're a wonderful person. A wonderful person who has experienced so much. Studied and worked so much. From the time your mother passed away from when you were such a young age you managed to practically raise yourself and be so independent. For years and years you had this one dream of becoming a lawyer and stuck with it. You studied for countless hours and hours and even managed to get a scholarship to a famous high school. Even managed to get a offer to study abroad in Boston at the age of 16. How can anyone who has done so much and experienced so much in life not be a wonderful person?'' Putting his hand on his wife's pregnant belly he smiled as he stroked her swollen belly as their child kicked inside it's mother body. Laughing he yelled joyously, ''Our child is lucky to have a mother like you!''

Having felt incredibly moved by his words and felling a bit more confident, Haruhi couldn't help but to cry tears of relief that she finally told her husband her true feelings about having a child as she felt him wrapping his arms around her to kiss her cheek.

XXX

Oh whoa done. Awesome.

I don't know. Was the chapter written decently?

I hope it's not too choppy. I don't like choppy writing very much.

Also, a question! For those who read the manga does Haruhi seem really out of character? I sorta wrote this graveyard scene using the one from chapter 82 and tried to keep her in her character as she was in that scene.

I'll still update this since this is also nice for me to just to read but I still like reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

...

Now in her first week of her last month, it happened. While Tamaki was suppose to be out doing quick errands for work, she went into labor and was rushed to the hospital to give birth.

It was _truly_ happening now.

The very soon to be mother's head fell harshly back on the cushioned hospital pillow as she groaned a agonizing groan of pain as her sweaty palms grabbed onto the bed rails beside her for support as she felt another torturous contraction run itself through her body. Her face began to become more and more drenched in sweat and was holding a expression of pain that expressed the agony pain she was currently feeling causing the midwife beside her to flinch.

''I understand your pain but just taking a moment to breath will help.'' The midwife beside her suggested nervously attempting to help but her femine loud voice ringing through Haruhi's ear only caused Haruhi to begin to feel more annoyance towards her and not only did her loud voice cause Haruhi's annoyance, but the fact that with Tamaki unable to be by her side supporting her, as he and his chaffer were involved in a car accident miles and miles away and currently needed to be talking to the police and the fact that the mid-wife had no real idea of what to do and would only give her support by telling her to breath.

Haruhi suspected she was new as she clearly could see she was inexperienced and for the past four hours Haruhi had been in labor, she seemed of no real help in which Haruhi replied to her with a antagonistic glare. Beginning to hear the midwife's obnoxious high-pitched yells as she apologized and hearing her run out of the room sobbing childishly, she decided to ignore it as she felt another sharp contraction running itself through her body rapidly. Shutting her eyes shut she could could begin to feel the vibration in her throat from her whines from the intense pain her current contraction was causing her.

''Mrs. Suoh?'' A women's voice asked, her tone stern.

Haruhi let her contraction pass before cracking her eyes open to see a more professional looking midwife looking down at her with a austere expression and two or three other doctors beside her. Haruhi replied with a simple nod. A nod was the only reply she was felt she could manage with her current pain.

''From the looks of it, you seem to be in stage two.'' A doctor beside the mid-wife said. He pushed his glasses back up, but a tiny smile appeared on his face trying to help the women in pain. Again, Haruhi replied with just a nod but when seeing the mid-wife grab a chair she glared at her with a look of concern in which when the midwife took quick notice of this.

''I need to see if you're dilated enough to start pushing.'' Was the mid-wife reply, and was replied to with a quiet mumble of ''Oh.'' by her patient.

XXX

''Mrs Suoh, I know about your husband and understand you may want to wait for him before starting but you are fully dilated now and are ready to begin pushing.'' The midwife instructed.

''N-No, I-I do-don't mind.'' Haruhi yelled desperately between her heavy pants. With or without her husband present, she wanted to get the birth done with as soon as possible. Placing her head back on the pillow, Haruhi took small breathes heavily as she could hear the mid-wife's voice.

''That's it... just breath and push.''

XXX

_Finally_.

After _months_ and _months_ of constant work.

After _six hours_ of a grueling labor.

Finally at last. The handwork was at last rewarded.

Joyous claps and laughs congratulating the freshly new mother and loud shierks of a freshly newborn child surrounded every inch of the hospital room. A cry so loud, it was hard to imagine a tiny baby infant was making this loud shrieking cry. It seemed as if the infant child was crying to announce to the entire world, it was here.

''A girl!'' A doctor said happily as he held the fresh baby in his arms. ''It's a little girl!'' He said, now with a joyous loud laugh as he handed the little girl to a nurse to be cleaned off and weighed.

The mother of the little girl was exhausted. Her whole body drenched with sweat, her eyes closing by themselves, all she wanted was to lay her head back on the cushioned pillow and fall into a deep, deep slumber but when hearing a familiar voice shouting out her name, she snapped out of it.

Rubbing her eyes, she turned to see the doors slammed open by her husband who rushed to her side. There was a quick protest from the doctors by this but they quickly dismissed it when realizing he was the father of the little girl just born. He quickly went to her side and grabbed the palms of his wife. He gave her a small smile before grabbing her arm and kissed it so many times as he apologized she had to pull away in annoyance.

Soon the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and handed to Haruhi. It was technically the first time Haruhi was seeing her daughter, since she almost drifted to sleep before Tamaki arrived. Everything went quiet for her. All the noise from the hospital, her husband's talking, the doctor's talking. Everything. All she was seeing was her daughter. Pushing part of the blanket Haruhi laughed gently as she looked into her daughter's face. A tuft of dark golden hair was set on top of the babies head and her eyes were a exact copy of her mothers. Big, dark brown eyes.

XXX

Haruhi laid peacefully with her sleeping daughter in her arms and her husband by her side. Haruhi stroked her fingers across the little babies hair as she slept peacefully.

The moment she received the news she was carrying a infant baby in her womb she felt the complete opposite of happiness and love. In the very start of her pregnancy, she felt a child would simply interpret her studies and make her life nothing but difficult even wishing it would have been best never conceived. Though, as her pregnancy progressed she began to think more in thought with her thoughts and from there began to feel nothing but guilt and worry for her child having felt no affection or love what so ever towards it. Even after confessing her true feelings to her husband about having a child, she still had her minor doubts.

All of those thoughts and worries were all washed away though when holding her for the first time. When holding her daughter for the first time she felt a emotion of such love and affection take over her. She instantly felt motherly love for her. Her worry of not being able to not love enough had been a complete waste of energy considering the immense amount of love she was currently feeling.

''So, I guess I was wrong after all about it being a boy.'' Tamaki chuckled, running his fingers through his daughter's silky hair. He looked at his wife happily, ''What should we name her?'' His hands still stocking the little girls hair. He grimaced remembering he wasn't present to support his wife in the long labor and to witness the birth of his first child but he was just glad to be there now. ''Well, actually I was actually thinking about the name... _Chiharu_.'' The newly mother said with a gently nod and smile. ''She also just seems to look like Chiharu would be a very fitting name for her.''

''Chiharu means a thousand springtimes, right?'' Tamaki asked his hands clashing together with another smile growing on his face.

''Yes. And I think it's an appropriate name considering she was born during the spring.'' Haruhi said, as the the baby cooed in her mother's arms. ''Don't you think it's also just a pretty name?''

Tamaki opened his arms to hold the baby, ''Chiharu is indeed a beautiful name.''

XXX

**Please read authors note!**

In the next chapter It'll leave off right where this one did and I'll include everyone else such as Haruhi's dad and the rest of the host club members.

Other then that though I know it may feel rushed but I'll explain more of it in the next chapter and Haruhi's dad will appear and the other hosts will appear. ^^

For Haruhi though, I guess I always figured she wouldn't feel the real love for her child until she actually saw it/held it so that's how I wrote her.

I'd love a review btw.

And please do tell me of my errors in grammar and such. I've gone back and fixed some for previous chapters!

I'm not one of those authors on here who will get upset if you criticize.

Oh also one last thing. I know a lot of birth stories write the _whole_ birth but I just didn't want to do that. I really didn't wanna write about the child actually coming out. Like the head coming out and the nurses yelling, ''We can see the head!'' ^^;


End file.
